Needle in a Haystack
by Princess Sparkly Funshine Bear
Summary: Two brothers, travelling worlds separately, meet up and have a small talk about a certain pair of vampire twins. [implied SeishirouSubaru and foreshadowing FuumaKamui]


Loose stones knocked together as the lone figure dropped to the cavern floor. No one else had been able to travel through the dense jungle to the cave before so it had been hundreds of years since the last person had stepped inside the dark, damp place. That made it perfect for finding valuable treasure and when it came to treasure no one was better than Fuuma, save one person.

Pulling out a cylinder object, a cracking sound was heard before a green glow of light illuminated the cave, allowing Fuuma to find his way. The lightstick was not from that world; it was an especially useful tool that the treasure hunter had picked up on one of the other worlds he had visited.

Brandishing the lightstick, Fuuma began the long trek into the deep cave. Three hundred years ago raiders hid treasures in the cave and now an aristocrat from the lone city was paying Fuuma a lot of money to retrieve a family heirloom from the cave so that he could succeed in taking over the family's name.

A dripping sound of water became louder the deeper Fuuma travelled and he quietly cursed; the heirloom he was suppose to find was a gold medallion and the place was becoming larger than he expected. It was beginning to feel like looking for a needle in a haystack.

"Looking for something?"

Snapping around, the green glow of the lightstick fell upon a man dressed entirely in black, sitting on a nearby rock. In his hands he held a pendant, twirling it around, playing with it. Even in the green glow of the lightstick, Fuuma recognized the family crest of the person who had hired him, but he wasn't worried, instead he grinned.

"Hello…Niisan…long time no see."

"Here," the man said, tossing the medallion at Fuuma who easily caught it. "That's what you're looking for isn't it." It was not a question.

"Always one step ahead of me, aren't you?" Fuuma teased as he pocketed the medallion before walking over and taking a seat next to his older brother, Seishirou. "So what brings you here?" There was something different about his brother but Fuuma couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"You."

"Oh? It's not often you come to get your baby brother's help."

"I'm looking for someone," Seishirou quietly said, getting down to business. "What have you heard of vampires on your journey?"

"Vampires?" Fuuma asked; he didn't expect that. "Just myths. I've heard different tales from various worlds but nothing yet that proves they exist."

"They do."

"Niisan…?"

In the glowing green light, Fuuma stared at his brother; there was definitely something going on with him; perhaps he paid Yuuko another visit for a new wish, but Fuuma doubted it.

"There are two vampires I came across; twins, Kamui and _Subaru_. I'm looking for them."

"Kamui, huh? That's a cute name." Fuuma wondered what he looked like, probably as cute as his name.

A smirk crossed Seishirou's lips. "I know what you're thinking right now but I should warn you that Kamui is strong; it'd be a challenge."

"Challenges are fun," Fuuma replied with a cheerful smile on his face. "What about the other one?"

Before answering, Seishirou looked down into the dark cave with a proud look on his face; Fuuma knew he was thinking about something from the past. "Subaru is indeed scary when he's angry."

Fuuma sighed; his brother was in one of his moods. "So what do you want from me?"

"Help me find them."

"Ah, so you're after a personal treasure for once."

Seishirou ignored the comment. "The twins are always together; they have a presence that you won't mistaken."

"Alright, I'll keep an eye open for them." Seishirou was his brother after all, they were family; plus he wanted to learn more about 'Kamui' and he could sense his brother had a similar interest in the other twin.

"Than I'll be going since they aren't in this world," Seishirou announced, standing up.

"I should get going too," Fuuma said, also standing. "I can't receive my payment if I don't report back. Next time you want to chat, make it somewhere where we can get ice cream."

"Chocolate Chip."

"Of course," he replied with a cheerful grin. "I know a great place in Japan."

"We'll go there next time then."

"Farewell Niisan," Fuuma said with a wave as he began heading towards the entrance of the cave; behind him he sensed the magical power that transported his brother out of that world.

He would keep his word in that he'd keep an eye out for the vampire twins; they had to be important if his brother took an interest in them. When compared to finding two people among hundreds if not thousands of worlds, finding the medallion in the large cave would have been a piece of cake so it was no wonder that Seishirou had found it while waiting for him.

The real search for the needle in a haystack was about to begin.

_-Fin _

* * *

**A/N - **If you feel like it please leave a review or concrit. :) 


End file.
